Ice Age 5:Together Forever
by kitkat342
Summary: I have a small summary at the begining of chapter 1.This is a story to see if Diego will fall in love. So this is rated T But for later chapters it will apply. Also I do not own Ice Age. This story is mainly for Diego and Shira.  Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: A Young Cub

Ice age: Together forever

When a female saber is abandond from her pack at a young age, grows up around 4 young possumes, and meets the gang what will they think and will Diego finally find love.

Also, I do not own Ice Age I only own Izzabelle, Heather, Mike, and Josh.

This first chapter is introducing Shira but as a cub

Enjoy!

Chapter One : A Young Cub

I was all alone, by myself with nobody here. My pack had abandoned me at a young age mostly because I wasn't as strong as the other cubs. My father was ashamed in me. The weather we had faced was horrible, my parents would bring me extra food just so I could live. That was untill my father stopped bringing me food.

_Flashback starts..._

"Layla she's too weak! She will slow us down from heading south with our food supply" My father said to my mother angily.

"I know how she is but, we can make changes. I'll bring her extra food. Don't worry about her just leave it to me." My mother said pleadingly.

"No if you cannot leave her I will kick her out" My father said getting in her face.

"Leave her alone" My mom said dad refused to listen to her and made his way tword me. My eyes widend from horror. I was scared, I prayed in my head that he wouldn't hurt me. He picked me up by the scruff on my neck and headed to a river. He jumped a few rocks that were surfacing across the ragging river. When we got to the other side he put me down on the ground.  
>"You will stay on this side of the river, since you are weak. You shall never come back. You are no longer part of my pack." he said sternly then started to jumo the rocks till he was at the other side. My heart droped. My own father had abandonded me because I was weak! At first I was mad then after a few moments i started to sobb.<p>

_Flashback ends..._

-3 days later-

I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten for 3 days. I was walking for I don't know how long when I came across a rabbit and hunger took over. I crouched and when I was close enough I pounced. After a short chase I had eaten my Lunch and was happy. Later that night a huge storm had hit and I was trying to find shelter. I walked for a few more miles when I finally came across a cave. I checked it out and saw a small tree root growing though. I looked at it then I turned around to see a possume come right in front of my face. I jumped back and then calmed down after a few seconds.

"Hey, don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" her voice said soothingly with a smile. Then four young babby opossum came from behind her back.

"Momma shes cute" one of the little girls said, I just smiled.

" are you all alone?" the mother asked me. I nodded

"Do you want to stay with us untill your old enough to be on your own?" she asked me.

I smiled brightly and nodded.

So what do you guys think please R&R and I will positivly put up Chapter 2. Also this is my first fanfic and i'm 13 . Another thing i will put my favorite coments at the begining of chap. 2.I know it's really short but I'll put either alot of chapters or make them longer.


	2. Chapter 2: A new meeting and a hunt

**Disclaimer:I do not own Ice Age just Izziblle, Heather, Mike, and Josh since I made them up. For right now I am only putting Josh but just wait to later chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: a new meeting and a hunt<p>

Diego was just looking for something to eat when...

"No! Josh how many times do I have to tell you I'm very happy being ms. independent, okay." he heard a female voice say.

"Fine ok but when love calls don't be afraid to answer" josh told her. Then Diego saw her, a snow white female with Blue eyes. With her a oppossume boy. Diego had to admit she was pretty in the sunlight.

"me afraid,please" she told him.

When a rabbit caught Diego's eye he turned away and he didn't notice that she was walking tword him. She bumped into him.

"oh uh, sorry" she told him.

"no uh it's ok don't worry about it" Diego told her

"Remember what I just told you" josh said walking in front of her.

"whatever josh" she said giving him a frown. Josh just rolled his eyes.

"uhhhh, so what are you doing?" Diego asked her

"first of all who are you?" she asked looking at Diego with a raised brow.

"Uh, me... i uh diego, im Diego" Diego replied alittle embaresst about what he had just said.

"Diego, I'm shira and this is my little brother josh." she replied pointing at josh.

"Nice to meet you and you" diego replied looking at shira then at josh.

"You too" shira and josh said

"Now for the second question you asked me, I'm going hunting" She said again. Then diego's stomach growled, he was embaresst again.

"You need to go hunting to?" she said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah I was accually looking for something to eat when I saw a rabbit and then I was going to stalk it, thats when I bumped into you." Diego said looking at the ground.

shira felt a little guilty, "Oh sorry for making you lose your lunch" she said

"It's ok I'll just find a deer" Diego replied. Then shira's stomach growled, she was turning red under her white fur.

"You wanna come, I could use a little help in cathing it" he said with a chuckle. Shira smiled and nodded.

"Let's go" shira said brightly. Then they both left to go and find a herd of deer. They had been walking for 15 minutes when they came across a small herd of deer. With a little of arguing shira said she would be the runner and diego would finish the job. After they ate they went to a near by river to drink and clean up.

"So..." Diego started then trailed off.

"So what?" Shira said confused.

"Uh. well, What...exactly...happednd to your...pack?" He said slowly.

"Well when I was young I was kicked out, please dont ask why" She said and diego nodded. "And when I crossed this river my dad told me to never cross again, and thats when maria found me and she had four kids Izzibelle, Heather, Mike, and Josh." she finished.

"sounds familiar" Diego said. Shira looked confused but then she shook it off.

"So what about your pack do you have one?" she asked him.

"accually I'm in a herd, two mammths, two oppossums, one sloth, and me. Also an 8 year old mammoth." Diego said.

"DIEGOOOOOOOOOO!" they both heard a voice say. One word came to Diego's mind;Sid. Then sid came walking from behind some trees, shocked to see Diego talking to a female saber.

"Oh uh nevermind it can wait," Sid said turning around.

"wait sid what were you gonna say" Diego said looking at him.

"Well nevermind, but, I want to know who your girlfriend is!" sid said joyfully. Diego and Shira's eyes widend and they looked at eachother then back at sid.

"What, No we're not together" Shira said and Diego nodded at her statment.

"Really?" Sid said pointing to shira.

"Yes and also I'm shira and you are?" She replied.

"I'm Sid...and do you want to come meet the rest of the herd?" He said smiling.

"I don't think thats a good idea" Diego said skeptikly.

"no it's ok Let me just get my little brother." She said.

"I heard 'little brother' here I am" Josh said.

"Hey, Diego wants to go introduce us to the rest of his herd" Shira said to josh.

"Herd?" Josh said.

"Yeah we'll explain when we get there." Sid said. Josh nodded and jumped on shira's back.

They are going to meet the herd.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so What do you guys think.<strong>

**Diego:Wow so this is were you do all the story typing with your friend. this is pretty cool.**

**KitKat342: Hey what are you doing here!**

**Diego:I got bored and I think somethings wrong with your big brother**

****KitKat342:Yea I know he's dumb****

****Shira: Hey *SHe walks in the room* Wow ****

****Diego: I said the same thing****

******KitKat342: Ok now get out before I get the Water Hose******

******Diego&Shira: No! *both run out the room*******

********KitKat342:gotta love the water hose********


	3. Chapter 3: New Members?

Chapter 3: New Members?

**It's me kit and kat well she put up chapter 2 without asking. Anyway chapter 3 is finished.**

**[I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE JUST THE CHARACTERS I MAKE UP]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New Members?<p>

_Shira's POV..._

As we were walking thought the woods back to Diego's herd and I couldn't help but notice that Diego had a scar on his side. I stared at it in scilence until.

"What are you looking at?" Josh said leaning over my head to see my face. I just ignored him and went up closer to Diego.

"What happend?" I asked

"With what?" He said back looking at me. Then I pointed at his scar.

"Oh you meen that, well It's kind of a long story. I don't think I'll have time to tell you right now" He said to me hoping I would leave it alone.

"We have time,Why don't we stop right there." Sid said in his lisp pointing to a small clearing.

"I think we should keep moving." Diego said standing in front of sid.

"You think too much, just kick back and enjoy life." Josh replied to them with me nodding. With that we all walked tword the clearing and sid began to tell the story of how they all met, from just 3 to the now 7.

* * *

><p><em>Now too the rest of the herd...<em>

"Where could they be? They have been gone for almost all day." Manny said to Ellie

"I'm sure they're both perfectly fine, and they wll be here soon." Ellie said trying to calm her husband down.

"They better be, We migrate the day after tomarrow," Manny said staring into the woods.

"I'm sure they're on their way." Ellie said wraping her trunk around his. "Now lets just wait" Ellie said letting go of his trunk and walkingback to the shelter of the cave.

* * *

><p><em>Diego, Shira, josh, Sid...<em>

_Shira POV..._

"So all of that really happend, the human baby? The meltdown? And Dinotopia?" I asked couriously.

"Every bit of it was the truth." Diego said.

"Can you ever get back down to dinoland?" Josh said looking at Diego and Sid.

"I'm sure you can. I mean buck only destoryed one entrance and exit. There's bound to be more." Diego replied.

"And if there is that means I can see my kids again!" Sid exclaimed. we all watched him jump for joy and then to fall down on his 3rd jump. We got a small laugh, even Diego chuckled and then looked up at the sky stars were filling it and a full moon was showing.

"Guys we gotta go it's really late." Diego said quickly and started to run tword the herd.

"Josh follow him, and sid, run." I said and then josh followed Diego and I ran behined Sid.

"Can you go any faster?" I asked him.

"Not...Really." He replied panting.

"I can't belive I'm really gonna do this. Get on and hang on." I said. SId just grabed my neck and found a way to get on my back. At first I almost lost my balance. Then I was close enough to see Diego and Josh.

"Josh get on" I told him he turned around and jumped on and climbed on sid's head. Then I cought up with Diego and he looked at me like I was insane.

"I know,I know. He was too slow and that's how this happend." I told Diego. Then he turned and I Just followed after him. Then Diego stoped at a clearing in the forest and I saw a cave. Sid got off me and stood next to Diego. Next thing I know a huge mammoth comes walking out and starts to walk tword Diego and Sid.

"Where have you guys been?" the mammoth said angrily.

"We made a couple new friends." Sid said pointing to me and josh.

"Who are you?" He told me curious to know.

" I'm Shira and this is my little brother Josh." I said and Josh peeked out from behind my front leg. "We would've benn here faster but Diego and Sid wanted to tell us the story of how the whole herd met." I finished. The mammoth came closer and I tensed but when I looked at Diego he shook his head and stared at me. I tensed a little bit but only to where the mammoth couldn't notice.

"Where is your pack?" He said finally stoping. He was only a few feet away.

"when I was little they left me for dead." I replied a little sad "Then I meet a family of 5 oppossumes and they took care of me." I continued, "And the only one that left with me was Josh." I finished.

"Can she be in our herd?" SId asked him.

"My answer is ok because she grew up around herbivores but what will Ellie and the others think?" He said to all of us.

"We could tell them in the morning" Diego said.

"Fine but be quiet they just went to sleep." He said and walked into the cave.

"His name is manny" Diego said walking up to me. "He's a good guy the ones you have to watch out for are crash and eddie." Diego said.

"Well goodnight" Sid said with a yawn and walked into the cave.

"yeah I'm gonna call it a night too" Diego said walking to the cave. Then he stoped and looked at me. "You know it's warmer in here and it's better than being out here" he said. I smiled and followed him. Sid had made a quick fire and went to sleep, I could see 2 mammoths, 2 possumes, and one baby mammoth being held by her mother. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was so cute.

"You can sleep here with your brother" Diego said to me pointing at a place on the other side of the fire.

"Nahh I'd rather stay here by entrance ok?" I said going to sleep on the right side of the entrance with josh curled up right by my stomach for warmth.

* * *

><p>Diego's POV...<p>

I had to admit she looked peaceful when she was sleeping her beautiful pure white fur glowed in the moonlight. She looked different almost like a ghost but a pretty one. I shook my head back to reality and layed down at the left side of the entrance and I couldn't help but think to myself,_ I've seen her somewhere and somehow I remember her._ I just ignored it and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 3 hope you like it R&amp;R<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:Diego's Flashback

**Chapter 4:Shira's Dream**

**Well it's here chapter 4! I'm happy that kat put up chap 2 really fast so now the story will probably be over by next month. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**I don't own Ice Age only characters I make up**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Diego's Flashback<p>

Diego POV...

I woke up at dawn and I saw Shira sitting up and looking at the stars fade. I studied the way she looked for a second. She had a smaller body frame and pure white teeth(Like her fur) that were half an inch shorter than mine. I knew just because she was smaller that didn't mean she wasn't fast. Then I looked at her paws claws were out as normal for sabers but what caught my eye was a small cresent moon shape on the back of her wrist, It was grey. How did I miss that eirlier. I sook my head and streched.

"Mornin'" I said to her making sure the rest of the herd was still asleep. She just swerved her ears tword me and replied,

"Morning tiger" She said looking at the woods.

I stared at he curiously,

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

"The woods, oh, and there's a herd of deer about 5 miles away" She replied.

"How'd you know that?" I asked walking up to her.

"Can't you feel them, the rummbling in your paws, can you hear their them running around everywhere." She said looking at me with her ears on full alert.

"No how can you?" I asked trying to hear what she heard.

"Before my pack left me, my mother had taught me how to feel where prey is and when the best time to kill is."

"Oh how did she teach you?"

"Well she told me we don't just hear with our ears but with our paws too"

"We better go they're getting ready to migrate" She told me

"Oh yeah" I said walking in the direction she had her ears pointed. Still that nagging voice in the back of my head was telling me, _I Have seen this girl before when I was with soto._ I shook my head out of it again and continued walking.

When we found the herd of deer I was kind of amazed that she was right. I told her what the plan was and we agreed on a large buck. We both took him down and ate. I just couldn't help but stare at her and then the voice came back saying, _You know her don't try to deniy it you know her from when you were with soto when you meet her as a cub the moon behined her wrist had said it all. _I shook my head a 3rd time and frowned that I couln't get the voice out of my head.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me.

"Nothing I uh-Well it's kind of complicated." I replied "I really don't want to talk about it." I finished.

"Ok you don't wanna talk about it?" She asked

"Not really" I said hoping she would forget about it.

"OK well just let it slide and think about it. If you really don't wanna talk about with someone, then talk about it with youself. You never know, mabye it's important so don't dismiss it kay" She said then started walking back to the herd.

"Right uh thanks, you know your probably better with advice than sid" I replied with a small smile. She just turned and smiled back and continued walking.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback starts...<em>

Then, the voice came back I decided to take her advice and not fight it. Then I was taken to scenery and it was half peek I saw soto 15 years old. I was 10 and I saw a pack of sabers passing though.

"Who are you?" soto asked the leader.

"My name is martin and my pack is just going to pass though." He replied.

"No you have to go back you are not allowed to be here" soto said.

"Soto calm down and let me talk to the leader." I herd my uncle say. Then he and the pack leader went to talk. Then a small young female cub came walking up to me.

"Hi" She told me.

"Hi" I replied "Who are you?" I asked looking at her deep blue eyes.

"I'm shira what about you?" She asked me with a smile.

"I- uhh-I'm-uhhh-D-Diego" I said still looking in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you" she said to me and then another cub that was bigger than her came up to us.

"Don't waste you time with the weak one. She's so weak a 3 day old cub could take her down!" He said laughing.

"Not even 3 days it could be a newborn!" Another cub laughed pushing Shira on the ground.

"Shut up!" She yelled at them then got up.

"What are you gonna do about it Weakling?" One of the cubs said and she walked away.

"Ok,Ok Leave the girl alone" I said.

"What do you mean leave her alone!

Look at that girl now you would want her over the weakling. She is pretty." The other cub said pointing to another female cub that was light orange.

"Nahhh, she's pretty but not as pretty as Shira. Oh and the one you call a weakling at least had enough courage to come up to me first." I told them.

"How could you think she is pretty. In our pack having white fur is a curse." The first cub said.

"Yeah and she has no courage what so ever" The other one said.

"whatever you say" I replied and turned back to Shira who was sitting next to a pond.

"Your just gonna make fun of me huh?" She said as I walked up to her.

"Why would I do that?" I replied with a question.

"Because I'm a weakling"

"Did you just hear anything I said?"

"Yes, I did" she replied alittle surprised.

"So you know I'm not gonna make fun of you"

She smiled and licked my cheek,I turned red. Then her pack leader called her name.

"Gotta go, Bye" She said.

"Wait will I see you again." I asked worriedly

"It's a small world so yeah maybe" She replied with a smile. As she walked I saw the cresent moon on the back of her wrist. Then she was gone.

_Flashback ends..._

* * *

><p>My eyes poped open and I rememberd her. The young cub that was called a weakling, was now as strong as me. Then I herd Ellie scream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats chapter 4 hope you liked it and yes, I know this story is coming along fast. Thats only because it's the weekend.<strong>

**Diego: So basicly I have know Shira since we were cubs.**

**Kit: yup.**

**Kat: Right on the dot.**

**Kit:*sprays Diego with water hose***

**Kit and Kat: **

***Shira walks in and sees Diego soaking wet.***

**Shira: They did tell us to stay out of here smart one.**

**Diego: I've had a bad day.**

**Kat: No Kiddin hahahahahahahaha**

**Shira: Please review so Diego's bad day can end.**

**Diego: Yes please review or I'm gonna eat Kit and Kat.**

**Kit and Kat: WHAT! *Both open window, jump out and run away.**

**Diego and Shira: Hahahahahahahaahahahahah **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5:Introductions

chapter 5: Introductions

**My computer finally fixed now I can do more chapters. **

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE!**

* * *

><p>chapter 5: Introductions<p>

Shira POV...

"What woah, woah, where's the fire?" Josh said running to jump on my back.

"Ellie calm down she grew up around herdivores" Sid said trying to calm Ellie down

"Is she with you guys?" Ellie asked, her eyes glued on me.

"Yeah so please calm down" Manny told her.

"Oh, ok, sorry, I'm Ellie." She told me with a smile.

"Shira and this is my little brother Josh" I said pointing to the possome on my head.

"Hi" He said waving his hand.

"Hi" Ellie replied back. Then 2 possomes peeked out from behind Elie's hair. One of them wolf whisled me.

"Hello beautiful." The brown eyed one said comming up to me. Then Diego came walking out of the woods.

"I see you guys met Shira" He said.

"I'm Eddie and that's my brother Crash" Eddie told me.

"Hi boys" I said smiling.

"Hello guys now, stay away from my sister" Josh said.

"Listen to him boys" I said and walked off Into the woods. I looked back and saw the 2 possumes frowning. I turned my gaze to Diego.

"I need to talk to you." He said walking up to me. I nodded and we both went into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>I know super short. The next chapter will be longer.<strong>

**kat:*looks around* I don't think he's here.**

**Kit:Good now we don't have to deal with a moody tiger.**

**Diego:*comes out from the closet* I'm not Moody!**

**Kit:Right you just have conflicting emotions.**

**Diego:Yes...wait no!**

**Kit and Kat:*snickers***

**Diego: Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6:The Truth Revealed

Chapter 6: The Truth Reveled

**Chapter 6 here and it's kit! Last time it was Kat. Hope you like it. She told me to do this cuz I write the best about love.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Truth Reveled<p>

Diego's POV...

I led her to the cave where we first met.

"You remember this place right?" I asked her.

"Yes this is where we first met" She replied looking in the cave.

"Do you remember when you were about 10 and your pack went though half peak" I said quickly, and she just looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? How'd you know that?" She said staring into my eyes.

"What I mean is that...when you...when I...When we were 10, your pack came though and...and. Though half peak and I meet you. Do you remember?" I asked her

"Wait, Diego? From, you , And I? I-I..." She started Then trailed off. Then she takled me. I was shocked and I was speachless.

"I can't believe it! You were the young cub that I..." She said and trailed off..Again. Then out of the blue.._boom_.. She just kissed me. I was amazed. My eyes started to roll and I closed them, I thought about the 2 young cubs. She wraped her arms around me and I did the same. We stayed like that.

* * *

><p><em>the herd...<em>

_Normal POV.._

"I wonder what their talking about?" Sid said scratching his head.

"Me too" Ellie said.

"Hey I have an Idea" Crash whisperd to Eddie. Then he started to whisper in his ear. Then Eddie smiled and nodded. The 2 possume brothers jumped though the trees and found Diego and Shira still locked in a kiss.

" knew Diego could get the girl" Crash whisperd to Eddie. Eddie nodded. Then shira pulled back.

* * *

><p><em>Diego POV...<em>

"Oh sorry, I-I guess I couldn't help myself." She said sitting down.

"No don't worry about it, it was uh nice." I said to her getting up, still trying to get over that amazing kiss. Then I found myself leaning over to her face again. It was just a small kiss.

"Uhhmmm, we better get back to the herd" She said blushing about to walk away. Then stepped right in front of her.

"Let them wait we'll be back before sunset" I told her Feeling something in my heart, something I haven't felt in a long time. It was _Love._

Crash POV...

"We better get out of here" I told him.

"Yea, I wonder if Diego will mess it up?" Eddie told me as we walked away.

"Yeah he might, you know how diego is" I replied.

"then she's all mine" Eddie said.

"No way she likes me more" I told him.

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

Then we started to fight over her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's chapter 6 and chapter 7 will be up ASAP SORRY if the scene makes you think differently but, then again this fanfic is rated T<strong>

**Diego: You know I love this chapter.**

**Kit: only because she kissed you.**

**Diego:*Blushes* No! not that!**

**Kat: Watever you say**

**kit:Why were you hidding in a closet?**

**Diego:Because I was gonna scare you 2.**

**Kat:You didnt do a good job.**

**Kit:yeah you didn't.**

**Diego:ok fine but can I saty in here please?**

**Kit&Kat:*Rolls eyes and gets back to typing***

**Diego:Thank Review if you want to see how the rest will turn out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Migration day

Chapter 7 : Migration Day

**Well it's chapter 7! so happy with the comments I've been getting.**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE **

**just characters I make up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : Migration Day<p>

Diego and Shira had gotten to the cave later on at night. Manny opened his eyes and saw them. He smiled and went back to sleep.

Shira layed down and Diego layed right by her side and she snuggled closer to him. While Diego licked her cheek and put his head down on her's. Then they both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

_Diego POV..._

I felt somthing poke me, so I swiped it and it went away. Only for a few seconds then came back. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Manny poking me with his trunk.

"Get up it's migrating day" He said walking out of the cave.

"Already?" I asked

"Yes, now get your girlfriend so we can go" Sid said walking past me. I just growled at him and he ran tp hide behind Manny.

"She's not my girlfriend." I said quietly.

"I don't know you seemed pretty comfortable with her last night" Manny said.

"Oh you saw that?" I asked emmbarest.

"Yes, now where is she?" Manny asked.

Then as if on cue Shira comes out of the forest.

"Morning boys" She said with a smile.

"Morning" We all replied.

"Hey Diego, you slept in so I went and hunted for you. Just sniff around and you'll find it." She said walking twords the cave. I nodded and went in the woods were I found a large male deer.

* * *

><p><em>Shira POV...<em>

"Hi shira" Eliie said to the tigress and peaches waved.

"Hey Ellie" I replied and waved back at peaches.

Then we started to talk as if we've known each other for years.

"So do you like Diego?" Ellie asked.

"Well, he's okay" I said starting to blush.

"Tell the truth please?" Ellie said.

"Only when he does" I said. Manny walked in.

"Hey Diego's back, time to go" He said, Ellie, me, and Peaches got up and left the cave.

"So twice a year every year you migrate with t- Hold on, Josh, Josh, JOSH!" Shira yelled worriedly looking for her little brother. Crash, Eddie, and Josh came running out the woods.

"Were here, sorry guys" Crash said.

"Yeah sorry" Eddie said and Josh nodded.

"S'okay come on" Shira said and then looked back at Diego "Like I was saying you migrate with them every year?"

"Surprisingly yes" Diego told her.

It was the middle of the day and they all had been walking for about 20 miles in scilence until...

"Tell eveybody I'm on my way. New friends and new places to see, With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way and there's nowhere else I'd rather be. " Sid began to sing.

"Sid shut up" Diego said making his ears lay flat on the top of his head.

"Yeah sid just be quiet" Manny said and I walked up and stood next to sid.

"Look if you gonna sing, sing good" I said.

"Oh and I suppose you could sing better?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. I opend my mouth to say something but Diego beat me there.

"Anyone can sing better than you" He said and I nodded.

"okay, Maybe I'm a little rusty but If you think you can sing better than me go ahead." He told me. I noddedand cleared my thoat.

"Tell everybody I'm on my way and I'm loving every step I take. With the sun beating down I'm on my way and I can't keep this smile of my face." I continued singing sid's song. The herd looked amazed, even my own brother's jaw hit the floor.

"I have lived with you almost 12 years and I never knew you could sing" Jost said.

"Well we got to keep moving right?" I asked hoping the rest of the herd would snap back.

"Oh right, right, Lets go" Manny said from behind me. I turned around and saw sid.

"You sing better than me" He said joyfully.

"You were really good" Diego said and in return I smiled. Him and sid turned and ran to catch up with manny.[Sid didn't really run, it was more of a waddle]

We all spent the rest of the day in a sort of scilence except from the usual noise of peaches, the possumes telling a joke and the horrible singing from sid. Otherwise it would be quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Chapter 7?<strong>

**Kat:Check *checks off chapter 7 on paper***

**Diego: How manny chapters do you go to?**

**Kit and Kat shrug**

**Kat: I dunno**

**Kit: Mean either**

**Diego: Oh*sniffs air* I smell pork**

**diego heads outside and after a few minutes comes back with a dead pig.**

**Kit: HEY! we don't care that your in here just keep your bloody pig carcass out ok?**

**Diego: Fine I'm going**

**kat: where'd you even find that.**

**then they see a man run down the street.**

**Man: HAMMY! HAMMY!**

**kit and kat look at Diego**

**Diego: what? There was a sign that said if you can haul it you can have it.**

**Kit: That sign was for the fire wood! Not the pig!**

**Diego:oh well then **

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**before kit and kat spray me with water!**

**Kit and Kat: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Love Isn't It?

**Chapter 8: Love isn't it?**

**well here is chapter 8 Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Love isn't it?<p>

_At night..._

_Diego POV..._

We all had been walking for miles and were tired. When the herd fell asleep I heard something and I shot up and puonced on it.

"Hey, hey it's just me calm down" It said and I knew it was shira.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were an outsider" I said my cheeks turning red from embaressment.

"Yes I came to kill your herd" She said sarcasticly. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Anyway, what were you doing, out there?" I asked her

"Why? Did the tiger miss me?" She said and I turned red for the second time

"No I mean a little but it was mostly the others who were worrying about you" I said pointing to the cave. She looked ove rand saw they were all asleep.

"Really well I don't exactly see a welcome party but anyway I was scouting to see if ther was another pack and 3 miles out I saw saber tracks not mine and not yours, defenetly an outsider" She said looking tword the woods.

"Oh well I'm gonna go ahead and go to sleep and check it out in the morning" I said and started to walk back to the cave. When I looked back at Shira she had gone off into the woods and I couldn't resist going to follow her

When I finally cought up with her she was sitting on top of a rock and looking up at the sky, the stars, and the moon. I wonderd what she was thinking about.

* * *

><p><em>Shira POV...<em>

I rememberd how I got the cresent moon. It wasn't a birthmark but a battle scar. When I walked across that river 5 years later hoping that I would be allowed back into the pack. My father was angry that I wasn't dead and he tried to make it true because the others really thought I was dead. He scratched me behind my wrist and that's how I got it. He chased me across that river again and I remember my mother watching the whole ordeal from the woods. She was the only one who loved me truly and said I was beautiful when the rest of the pack said I was a curse. I missed her, My father killed her because she was going to tell the pack I was alive. I was so mad at him but I knew I couldn't cross unless I wanted to die as well.

* * *

><p><em>Diego POV...<em>

I sat there watching her and she was deep in thought. Then she spoke.

"Mom, it's been a while and I miss you"

I heard her say and I couln't help but think,

_What happend to her mother._

"I'm sorry that dad killed you and that you died trying to help me. I hate that dad hated me and you. I wish you were still alive and here but I know what I have to do. Today I found tracks and I think they belong to dad so...well , You know I'm gonna do something crazy" She kept talking and looking at the moon. Then I walked out of the woods tword her and sat down on the same rock.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked me still looking up at the sky.

"Enough, to know that I'm not the only one who grew up without mother or father." I said looking at the ground.

" You to?" she asked finally looking at something other than the sky;Me.

"Yea it was a human incedent" I said.

"Oh I'm sorry" She said

"Thanks but anyway do you really think that was your father's prints?" I asked worriedly.

"Not sure. Maybe and if they were he would do anything in his power to kill me." She said fearfully and when I looked at her in her eyes I could see her fear.

"Don't worry as long as I'm around nothing will ever hurt you and nothing will kill you" I said putting my head over her's and pulling her close. She was already shivering from the fact of thinking of her father.

"Thanks tig- I mean Diego. Thanks Diego" She said smiling and nudging me.

"Don't mention it...I mean literly don't mention it because sid would never let up on me." I said thinking about what sid would say if he saw me and shira. Meanwhile Shira let out a few small chuckles.

"Come on we should head back" she said.

We both walked back to the cave and I layed down in my spot. While she layed in her spot. Then I noticed she started to shiver and I stared for a few seconds. Then I decided to get up and lay down next to her like the night before.

"Thanks tiger" She said and snuggled up close to me and I licked her cheek again.

"Welcome" I whisperd and layed my head down to sleep. I couldn't help but think

_This is love, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Well what did you guys think?<strong>

**Kat: I loved it!**

**Diego: Yea it was pretty good but i'm not a mushy character**

**Kit: But you love her don't you?**

**Diego: Fine just don't tell anybody**

**Kat: You just admited it on the internet!**

**Diego: Crap!**

**Kit and Kat: *sickers***

**Diego: Shut up or I'll eat you!**

**Kit and Kat: OK! fine.**

**Kit: Lets get back to the story.**

**Kat: Yea lets get back.**

**Diego: REVIEW!**

**or I'll eat sid.**

**Sid: *Peeks from behined door* WHAT?**

**REVIEW! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Confronting Father

**Chapter 9: Confonting Father**

**Chapter 9 yay! and no! at the same time because this means the story is almost over! but anyway hope you like it!**

Chapter 9: Confronting Father

_Shira POV..._

I had woken up early in the morning before anybody else(even Diego) to go hunt. I looked back at Diego and smiled. Then I noticed Manny's daughter was missing. My eyes widend and I wonderd _Did she follow me and Diego? Did she get hungry and leave?_ I ran into the woods looking for a light brown/red figure and it didn't take me long to find it.

I saw peaches against a tree wimpering and crying she was tring to find a way to get away from _him_.

My father he was standing over her about to attack her but I jumped in the way. He stood there for a momment shocked then he smiled.

"Nice to see you again, Shira" He said his voice cold and deep.

"Just leave. I don't want to hurt you" I replied pushing peaches out of the way in case there was a fight. He roared at me and I returned it. Me and him had gone back and forth roaring.

_Diego POV..._

I woke up to the sound of roaring and I noticed Shira was gone and the roaring had stoped. About 30 seconds later the roars came again, thats when I noticed peaches was gone and Shira was about to get into a fight. I shot up and ran twords Manny.

"Manny wake up, Peach and Shira are gone!" I yelled to him and Manny shot up like a bullet. He heard the roaring and looked at me.

"Shira is protecting peaches from an outside that means she could get in a fi-" Before I could finish my sentance a roar of pain rang out.

"Shira" I said worriedly and ran into the woods with manny right behined me.

_Shira POV..._

He bit my front leg and I let out one of the loudest roars I had ever made. In turn I bit the back of his neck. He let out a shout, kicked me off and smiled.

"I see you've gotten stronger" He said

"No thanks to you" I yelled and bit his back leg. He turned around and bit my back leg. Another roar came out of my mouth, then he pinned me on the ground with his paw and was starting to choke me.

"You will still never be as storng as me" He said angrily.

I looked him straight in the eye and replied, "Go... to...Hell."

He smiled and closed his paw making me struggle to breathe even more then stabed me in my stomache. I let out another roar.

"Look in my eyes sweetheart, where do you think I came from." He said smiling.

"I...Always...Knew...You...Were...The...Devil" I said in between breaths then he chocked me harder and stabed me again. I was looseing so much blood I thought I was gonna faint. Just out of nowhere I hear a roar and I see Diego and manny come running out of the woods. I saw Diego takle my father and scratch him across the face and when when my father turned I could see 3 claw marks bleeding across his face. I smiled in satisfaction. That was something I had always wanted to do to him. I looked around for peaches and saw her huddled up against a bush.

"Manny she's over there" I pointed to the bush. Manny rushed over to her and checked her to make sure that she wasn't hurt. I found my footing and wabbled off to sit by a tree but I only took a few steps and collapsed. I looked back at Diego who was pinned down by my father. Then I looked at Manny, he looked at Diego and charged at the rouge male tiger I used to call my father. Manny used his tusk and pushed My father off of Diego. He hit a his head across a rock and he was bleeding alot. That's when I knew my father was dead.

Diego turned twords me and was horrified by what he saw. He ran up to me and looked at my injouries.

"My God , are you ok?" He asked

"Other than my wounds, and bleeding, I'm pretty good" I said and he frowned at me.

"Come on I'll take you back so we can clean you up ok?" He said and I nodded. I stood up and limped. Diego came right by my side letting me lean on him so I wouldn't trip or fall or collapse.

When we got to the cave Crash, Eddie, Josh, and Sid all fainted from all the blood. Ellie gave a small scream but then she helped me clean my wounds.

Over the next 2 months all of them helped me by taking day and night shifts.

Crash, Eddie, Josh, and peaches helped me in the morning. Manny, Ellie, Sid, helped after the mornings and before sunset. Lastly Diego had the night shift. They all helped me recover and after 2 months I was back to normal but something seemed off about Diego. He acted differently more protective of me than usual. He wanted to be by my side every minute of everyday. I knew he had a thing for me but this was too much.

**Kit: So did you guys like it?**

**Kat: Ofcourse! We have a gift for writing amazing stories!**

**Kit: But we aren't the only ones with awsome stories.**

**Kat: I know! And by the way where is Diego?**

**Kit:*shrugs* Maybe he's leaving us alone.**

**Diego comes walking in with sid in his mouth**

**Sid:HELP ME!**

**Kit: Diego I thought you didn't eat junk food**

**Kat: Yea now spit him out or we will get the water hose.**

**Diego: *muffled* Your bluffing**

**Kit: No we are not my feline friend*Grabs water hose***

**Kat: Now spit him out**

**Diego *Rolls eyes and drops sid***

**Sid: Thanks girls! And I knew you weren't really gonna eat me...Right?**

**Diego: Course not I just thought no body reviewed**

**Kit and Kat*Look at Diego angily* **

**Kit sprays Diego with water.**

**Diego: Ok Thats It!**

***Diego jumps up and chases Kit and Kat outside and Down the street***

**Kit: REVIEW!**

**Kat: BEFORE DIEGO EATS US!**

***Diego chases Kit and Kat Down the next street into the woods***


	10. Chapter 10: My Mate

**Chapter 10: My Mate**

**Chapter 10 finaly up! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: My Mate<p>

_Diego POV..._

I was worried I didn't want anything to happen to her. I knew her father was dead but if anybody else in her old pack tried to kill her I don't know what I'd do.

I know I had not yet claimed her as mine but she wasn't a prize to be won by anyone. I loved her but I didn't know how to tell her with words.

I looked at her when we went hunting at night. Her vibrant blue eyes seemed to sparkle when the moon's rays hit them.

"Uhhhmm, Diego?" She asked noticing that I was staring at her. I quickly got a grip on reality.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did" I said smiling.

"No, You know what I mean"

"I know. Now whats bothering you?"

"Why are you...well...always, Uhhhmm...protectingmeeverywhereIgo?AndeverythingIdo?" She said quickly.

"Well it's just I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why would you think that?" she looked at me skepticly.

"Because of what happend with you and your father. I mean you almost died and if you really were gone I don't know what I'd do."

"Do you think I'm weak?"

"Ofcourse NOT! Your stronger than me sometimes and faster" I said shocked that she asked me that. She smiled and licked me.

"Thanks but still another reason for you being over-protective?" She said and I started to think,

_Was I really becoming over-protective? Am I turning into Manny? Well? Am I? Was I going to start acting like him him when I have cubs? If I have cubs? Will I have cubs and will they be Shira's and mine? I know I have to tell her I love her and I have to ask her too. how do I say it do I just spit it out or will I choke under the pressure? All I know is I have to tell her and I have to tell her now!_

"Diego? Are you ok?" She asked me looking confused.

"Yeah and I have another answer than just someone would try to hurt you."

"Ok what is it?" She asked looking at me with her deep blue eyes, Pure white fur, and pink nose.

"I-I-I...Love You" I said keeping my cool outside but inside I was cursing myself out for sounding stupid. I looked at her once and could see she was shocked and then she smiled her pearly white teeth compeatly showing.

"I love you too" She said nuddging me and I returned the gesture.

"Also another thing. Shira I love you and I want to be with you no matter what and I guess the real Question is. Do you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you?" I said smiling. She looked shocked but the good kind of shocked.

"Ofcourse Diego" She said and kissed me for the second time.

_How will the herd react to her being my mate? I really don't know but what I do know is that when we migrate back in a few months for mating season (or maybe a year so it can be just me and her) I'm going to be a father of 1 to 5 cubs.,_

I thought about all of that during the kiss. She finaly pulled back after what seemed like an eternity.

"Lets go tell the rest of the herd" She said excidedly and ran off. I followed but I was walking not running. I was still thinking about how the herd would react and when I finaly steped foot in the cave sid came rushing up to me.

"I knew you loved her, and now look at you too" He said.

"Wait-a-go tiger!" Crash yelled

"You know that means she's off limits right?"Eddie said to him

"Dang it" Crash said back to his twin.

"Well you tied the knot with my sister, Nice job bro" Josh said walking up to me.

"You know this means your gonna be a father soon right?" Manny asked

"I know. I love her and that will happen next year" I said to him.

* * *

><p><em>Shira POV...<em>

"He asked you!" Ellie screamed and her voice was so high that it hurt my ears.

"Yeah and I said yes" I replied to her my ears still ringing from her screech.

"Wow! Who knew Diego had a thing for you?"

I looked at her confused "Everyone knew what do you mean?"

"I know"

"ok, well any edvice"

"No just a heads up you will probably be a mother in a couple of months."

"No. We already agreed next year so it can give us a little time to be just me and him." I told her.

"Oh well we'll see"She replied.

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV...<em>

Shira and Diego were both thinking the same thing.

_I Have a mate and we will be together forever._

_The best things in life never have to end mostly because they have just begun._

_We will be together forever_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Crash and Eddie:*Sobbing* Beautiful!*Sobbing more*<strong>

**Ellie:*Watery eyes* I'm not gonna cry, Not gonna cry**

**Peaches:Awwwwwww, Unca' Deego and Aunie Sheewa togedar forevar**

**Josh and Sid:*Starting to cry* Amazing!**

**Manny: I don't cry but it was really good**

**Diego and Shira kissing.**

**Kit:Hey get a room please.**

**Kat: Yea this is a movie theater kids are in her*Points at peaches***

**Peaches:Yea I in Hear**

**Diego and Shira blush**

**Diego:Sorry we'll just leave**

**Shira: Sorry and To the people who are reading this **

**REVIEW!**

**FOR A SEQUEL!**


	11. Chapter 11: Preview of a new family

**Ice Age: A** **New Family**

**Well you guys asked for a sequel**

**I GIVE YOU A SEQUEL!**

* * *

><p>Ice Age: A New Family<p>

As we all know Diego have now become mates. It is with great honor I now say Shira is pregnat! With Diego's childeren!

_Shira POV..._

My stomach hurt so much when _they_ kicked with thier little paws. But I loved them anyways.

I had left earlier to get some time to myself. To get away from talkitive Ellie, Joyfull Sid, crazy Crash and Eddie, Peaches drowning on about how cute they would look, and well Manny didn't bother me like the others. He like Diego understood that I need some time to myself and other times he would talk to me about Diego and what had happend when they first met. I went to Manny when me and Diego first became mates and Manny told me "He's like an onion, you have to peel him back one layer at a time. Also don't expect him to pour his heart out to you. He's not like that."

Those exact words repeted themselves in my mind and then...

_Kick, Kick_...

I cringed in pain and held my stomach.

Then I spotted a tree to lay under so I walked over to it and layed down.

"You know not soon from now you'll be out here roaming free. You would like that. You would meet your father and uncles and aunt and you cousin peaches." I started then the baby kicked again.

"I know you want to get out but all in time little one." I said and fell asleep from the calm wind and the calm atmosphere.

I started to dream about my past and what had happend with me and my adoptive family. Next I was dreaming about that night when I was almost killed by my father. Lastly I started to dream about the future. Between me, Diego and the cubs. What it would be like to be a mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Yes even though this is a sequel we are still here!<strong>

**Kat: Don't think you can get rid of us**

**Diego: And I'm here like always and I know I say this often but this time it's serious**

**Please Review!**

**I get to be a dad in this story and I wanna know how it would turn out!**

**So please review**

**I'm asking nicely**

**Kit: Well there's something you don't see everyday.**

***Kat nodds head***

**Diego: Shut up and get back to typing**

**Kat: What's the magic word?**

**Diego:I'm not a cub but please**

***Kit and Kat shrug and get typing***


End file.
